Air diffusers are generally used in a variety of applications, such as in heating, cooling, filtration, and other systems. For example, air diffuser tubes can be hung from the ceilings of a facility to heat or cool the facility. In particular, air is first forced through one end of the air diffuser. As it flows through the air diffuser, air is distributed to the surrounding environment through holes or pores located on the outer surfaces of the diffuser tube. In this manner, hot or cold air can be supplied to the environment for temperature control purposes.
In most applications, it is desired that such air diffusers be lightweight and flame retardant. For example, some conventional air diffusers are made from cotton that is treated with a flame retardant coating. However, one problem associated with such air diffusers is that the flame retardant coating tends to wear off of the diffuser after a relatively short period of time. Moreover, conventional air diffusers often have relatively large hole or pore sizes. As a result, relatively large volumes of air are distributed through the large holes during use. Such large volumes of air can cause physical disturbances (i.e., blowing of air on an object) in the surrounding environment, which is often undesired, particularly in delicate environments. Moreover, larger particles, such as dust particles, can also be distributed through the large holes and adversely disrupt certain environments.
As such, a need currently exists for an improved air diffuser. In particular, a need exists for an air diffuser that is generally fire resistant and does not create physical disturbances when distributing air to the surrounding environment.
The present invention recognizes and addresses the foregoing disadvantages, and others of prior art constructions and methods. Accordingly, the present invention is generally directed to an air diffuser for distributing air to a surrounding environment. In one embodiment, the air diffuser is made from an air diffuser fabric containing generally fire resistant polyester fibers.
In general, an air diffuser of the present invention can contain a air-diffusing portion that defines a channel having a plurality of pores for the flow of air. The air-diffusing portion can have any shape and/or size desired. For instance, in one embodiment, the air-diffusing portion is tubular shaped. Moreover, one or more branch portions that extend from the air-diffusing portion can also be provided to distribute air to other areas.
As stated, air diffusers of the present invention are typically made from a fabric material. In particular, the air diffuser fabric can be formed from polyester yarns that are generally fire resistant. In one embodiment, for example, the air diffuser is formed from a fabric containing a polyester filament produced by Kosa known as AVORA FR Fibers. AVORA FR fibers are made from a fire resistant polyester that contains an organic phosphorus compound in the polyethylene terephthalate chain.
The yarns forming the air diffuser fabric can generally have a variety of deniers. For example, the yarns can have a denier between about 70 and about 1,200, and particularly between about 100 to about 300. Moreover, the air diffuser fabrics also typically have a basis weight between about 1.5 to about 12 ounces per square yard (oz/yd2), and particularly between about 7.0 to 7.5 oz/yd2. In addition, an air diffuser fabric of the present invention generally has a permeability of at least about 5 cubic feet per minute (as measured by the Frazier air permeability test), and particularly from about 10 to about 15 cubic feet per minute.
As stated above, an air diffuser fabric produced in accordance with the present invention is generally fire resistant. For example, an air diffuser fabric of the present invention can contain AVORA FR fibers that are generally fire resistant. Moreover, in contrast to conventional air diffusers, an air diffuser of the present invention can remain generally fire resistant for an extended period of time. In addition to being generally fire resistant, an air diffuser of the present invention can also distribute air in a relatively non-disturbing manner. Furthermore, an air diffuser of the present invention can also act as a filter for larger particles, such as dust particles, present within the air.
Various features and aspects of the present invention are discussed in greater detail below.